The objectives of this study are: to investigate the safety and tolerability of two dose levels of L-735,524 as well as Zidovudine in patients with CD4 counts less than 500 cells/mm3 and: it will explore the antiviral activity of the two dose levels of L-735,524 and that of Zidovudine by changes in p24 antigen.